Konohamaru Sarutobi
Entrance Insert Entrance Name TBA Special Attacks Neutral B - Rasengan Konohamaru made himself some Rasengan. When it's thrown, and when it makes direct contact with an opponent, it'll manage to indeed combust with chakra. You can press B to throw it forth, or A to throw it in an arc. Bystanders don't take as much damage from the combustive chakra, regardless of how much damage the victim takes. Side B - Shuriken Shadow Clone Technique Konohamaru creates a thousand shadow clones from one shuriken, striking down the enemy. This is a technique that combines ninja tools with ninjutsu. Compared to normal shadow clones, clones of material objects are said to be on a far higher level. There is no need for preparations beforehand, like stocking up on shuriken, or kunai, yet since the shadow clones are real and not illusions, all the shadow blades that fly around are equally lethal. Because the clones form in just an instant, completely evading them is next to impossible. This technique can also be used on fūma shuriken, increasing its lethality. Up B - Ash Pile Burning Konohamaru spews a stream of chakra-infused gunpowder from his mouth, which surrounds the region. As the gunpowder is composed entirely of ash, it stays in the air around the victim like a cloud, which can be used like a smokescreen. After surrounding the opponent with the ash, the user can ignite it with a flint placed on their teeth beforehand to create a spark, resulting in a violent explosion, burning the enemy. However, this technique requires keen senses to read the air currents, the insight to read the movements of the enemy, the tactical experience to not also enfold one's allies in the flames, and careful attention for the timing of the ignition. Down B - Shadow Clone Technique This technique creates copies of the user. However, these clones are corporeal instead of illusions. The user's chakra is evenly distributed among every clone, giving each clone an equal fraction of the user's overall power. If you press B, User and his copy used the same technique. Final Smash - Girl on Girl Technique Konohamaru consecutively using the Shadow Clone Technique and Transformation Technique, but by having the user himself and the shadow clone change into different people on the moment of transformation. Because several different seducing girls appear, the chances of meeting the preferences of the target are upped significantly. Konohamaru has invented an alternative form of the technique to work on females, Sexy: Boy on Boy Technique. KOSFX KOSFX1: KOSFX2: Star KOSFX: Screen KOSFX: Taunts Up: TBA Sd: TBA Dn: TBA Victory Options+Failure/Clap Victory 1: Victory 2: Victory 3: Lose/Clap: Classic Mode Win/Lose Pose TBA Congratulations/Game Over Pictures TBA Character Description Konohamaru Sarutobi (猿飛木ノ葉丸, Sarutobi Konohamaru) is a shinobi of Konohagakure's Sarutobi clan. After later becoming a jōnin, he becomes the leader of his own genin team. He strives to one day become Hokage after his idol, Naruto Uzumaki. Other Attacks Ground Attacks Basic Attacks * AAA Combo- ??? * Dash Attack- ??? Tilt Attacks * Side- ??? * Up- ??? * Down- ??? Smashes * Side- ??? * Up- ??? * Down- ??? Aerials * N-Air - ??? * F-Air - ??? * B-Air - ??? * U-Air - ??? * D-Air - ??? Grabs, Throws * Grab- ??? * Pummel- ??? * Forward- ??? * Back- ??? * Up- ??? * Down- ??? Others * Ledge attack: ??? * 100% ledge attack: ??? * Front attack: ??? * Back attack: ??? * Trip attack: ??? Pros & Cons Pros * Cons * Symbol TBA Victory Music TBA Kirby Hat TBA Exclusive stickers TBA Trophy TBA Wiimote Sound TBA Classic Mode TBA Easter Eggs Snake Codec TBA Daily Buglin' TBA Palutena's Guidance TBA Role In (Insert Story Name) TBA Extra Title Card Crowd Cheer Video Music Ending Music Lawl Food Video Moveset Pawlette Swaps NOTE: You can add an additional swap, or an alternate costume Trivia * Insert One Category:Playable Characters Category:Heroes Category:Lawl of Thrones Moveset Category:Text & Read Movesets Category:Humans Category:Anime